


SEBAL

by Dee_Cavallone



Series: KiKuro Month 2016 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fictogemino, KiKuro Month 2016, M/M, Mentorship, Romance, Teikou Arc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise sebal pada Kuroko, Kuroko juga sebal pada Kise. Tapi apa benar itu rasa sebal? Atau ada rasa ‘sebal’ lain yang terselip? Didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan KiKuro Month 2016 third week with Mentorship prompt. Maaf karena publish telat seminggu, selamat menikmati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEBAL

**Author's Note:**

> Full description, no dialogue, a bit OOC, Kise and Kuroko is closet tsundere(?), mohon mengabaikan miss typo yang bertebaran, fanfiksi telat seminggu

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

  


– 000ooo000 –

  


Rasa sebal selalu dan dialami oleh semua orang, tidak terkecuali. Begitu juga dengan Kise dan Kuroko. Mereka juga merasa sebal terhadap satu sama lain. Meski pun alasannya berbeda, intinya mereka tetap merasa sebal dengan keberadaan masing-masing pihak yang lain. Tapi apakah itu murni hanya rasa sebal belaka, atau ada rasa ‘sebal’ lain yang mengikutinya?

 

Bicara tentang rasa sebal, bukan hanya Kise yang sebal, namun Kuroko juga sebal ketika Akashi memerintahnya untuk menjadi mentor Kise. Karena menurut Kuroko, Kise itu orang yang sangat merepotkannya. Karena siapa yang tidak sebal dan kerepotan ketika mendapati jantung yang tadinya tenang, menjad iberlompatan tidak karuan ditambah rasa membara di wajah ketika dipeluk oleh Kise. Ya, Kuroko sebal pada Kise karena Kise berhasil membuat jantung Kuroko berdebar tidak karuan.

 

Dan Kise sebenarnya langsung merasa sebal sekali pada Kuroko sejak awal ketika Akashi menunjuk Kuroko sebagai mentor Kise. Bagaimana Kise tidak sebal pada Kuroko? Sudah hawa keberadaannya tipis, hobi menghilang kemudian muncul lagi untuk mengagetkan orang, punya lidah setajam pedang pula. Dan yang paling membuat Kise sebal, wajah manis dan imut Kuroko membuatnya tidak bisa marah pada Kuroko, dan sebaliknya malah membuat Kise salah tingkah ketika wajah manis itu memandangnya. Dan Kise hanya bisa menyimpan rasa sebalnya dalam hati terhadap Kuroko dan perintah Akashi.

 

Kuroko memang sangat kaget ketika mendengar perintah Akashi untuk menjadi mentor Kise, namun Kuroko tetap menurut perintah itu. Dan Kuroko juga dapat melihat Kise juga keberatan dengan keputusan Akashi, tapi Kise tetap menjalankan dan menerima Kuroko sebagai mentornya. Mereka hanya bisa menuruti perintah Akashi, walau pun di hati mereka masing-masing menyimpan sejuta rasa sebal, dongkol, penasaran dan kesal terhadap satu sama lain.

 

Tanpa mereka masing-masing ketahui, Kise dan Kuroko sudah lama menyimpan rasa sebal dan penasaran kepada masing-masing pihak. Tapi karena mereka tidak saling mengenal, maka mereka hanya diam dan mengawasi satu sama lain dari kejauhan. Dan dengan masuknya Kise ke klub basket, kemudian ditambah perintah Akashi agar Kuroko menjadi mentor Kise, membuat perasaan sebal dan penasaran mereka terhadap masing-masing pihak menjadi tidak terkendali. Kuroko dan Kise berharap, rasa sebal ini tidak akan disadari oleh masing-masing pihak.

 

—Tamat —

mdn05082016-dc

**Author's Note:**

> Silahkan baca kembali dari paragraph akhir ke paragraph pertama….  
> Pertama kali buat fiksi fictogemino, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam fiksi ini…


End file.
